Secrets of the Neverland heroes
by Julia's.Fantasy
Summary: Words may hurt her, but sticks and stones won't. Eve Sanders, a legendary sword fighter who has to help Peter Pan get rid of Hook comes with Peter Banning to save their families. After she meets everyone, including Rufio's girlfriend, Divina, she then finds out who made the legend about her, and why.
1. The legend

*** I only own the legend about Eve, herself, her family and other added characters. I did this to make the story more interesting, and you'll find out in the story why Eve's legend was made. It will make more sense when you read more of the story. Stay tuned. ***

**CHAPTER 1: THE LEGEND**

The story of Peter Pan, Wendy, and the lost boys is never forgotten. However, the last detail is left out. The legend is that a brave sword fighter will help Peter Pan get rid of Hook like he once did.

The legend was made when Peter left. The person who made the legend knew he wouldn't remember being Pan, and knew he'd come back one day. The person put the legend in, so people will know that Peter left and that he'd need help fighting Hook once again. No one but a few people knew that the story is true.

No one knew that Peter Pan left Neverland to grow up because it was unexpected. Somehow, the creator of Peter Pan came up with an idea. The idea was that Peter left and fell in love with another girl, and Hook kidnaps his kids. That's where Eve, the legendary girl comes along, her goal being to help Pan fight Hook like he once did.

People thought the boy that never wanted to grow up would never be an adult. People expect it to be fake, but it was indeed real. When he left, he left a certain boy named Rufio in charge.

There weren't all boys, there are a few girls. There were only about three or four, besides Tinkerbelle, the mermaids, and the pirate prostitutes. A few girls came way after Peter Pan left.

Tinkerbell was heartbroken when Peter left and married Wendy's granddaughter, Moira. She was depressed, angry and confused on why Peter chose Wendy and Moira over the lost boys and her. New lost boys came and the original ones, Nibs, Slightly, the twins, curly, and Tootles all left and grew up.

It took Tink a long time, but she finally got the courage to go and search for him. She looked for days, weeks, months, and years. She never gave up because Peter was out there somewhere, but he was closer then she thought.

Peter Pan grew up forgetting that he was the boy that was supposed to never grow up. He became Peter Banning, a lawyer too busy for his wife and kids. He is a very successful lawyer and is always competing with George Harrison, a lawyer that makes almost a million dollars a year.

Moira Banning, the granddaughter of Wendy Darling married Peter after she met him the day after he kissed her. She was sleeping at the time. He didn't mean to see her. He went to take Wendy to Neverland again, but she aged every time since the time between Neverland and the real world is different.

Wendy became too old and told him she had a granddaughter, Moira, who was sleeping on the bed. The same exact bed where Wendy grew up in.

Peter Pan fell in love with Moira and gave her a real kiss. That's when he decided to leave Neverland and never go back. He forgot about it instantly. He went from being an immature boy full of adventure with a huge imagination to a grown man who didn't like the idea of 'fun', very much.

Evelyn, who liked to be called Eve, knew Wendy very well. Her family lives next to the elderly woman, and she would always tell Eve and her brother Alex stories about Neverland. She also told them about the brave sword fighter that would one day come to help Peter Pan. The thing is, no one ever knew it would happen and that Eve is the legendary person.

Eve was always into martial arts and swords, ever since she was a little girl. It was way before she heard of the story Peter Pan. She loved it so much that her parents enrolled her in fencing and martial arts when she was five or six.

Now that she is fourteen, she goes to championships as much as she can. Eve is a great fighter, and she also hopes to continue fencing and martial arts in the future.

She loves what she does, but she will soon realize that she needs it to save her family and help peter Pan. She will also need her skills to help get rid of Captain Hook.


	2. Life at home

**CHAPTER 2: LIFE AT HOME**

Divina sat on her bed, looking through her bedroom window. The sun was bright, showing the color of her chocolate brown eyes. She moved her dark hair to the side, rubbing her cheek. This morning, her father hit her. The man wasn't her real father, he adopted her.

Her real parents died in a car crash when she was very little, or at least that's what her social worker told her. Don't get started on her adoptive mother. The woman stands there and watches the abuse herself, calling Divina names.

_Divina walked into the kitchen at eight in the morning. She had her pajamas on and yawned as she reached the kitchen._

_"__Good morning mom and dad." She faked a greeting. She hates her adoptive parents._

_"__Good morning." Her father looked up from his newspaper._

_Divina sat down between them and poured herself a bowl of cereal._

_The three weren't aware that two boys were watching them from the top of the house._

_"__How was your sleep?" Her mother finally spoke._

_"__It was good. What about you?" Divina was trying hard to not get hit again._

_"__It could have been better." Her grumpy mother shrugged. She was never happy._

_"__What are we going to do today?" She asked._

_Her father looked up, "What, are you going to ask us to get you those stupid shoes that you want?"_

_"__No Papa, I just thought we were going out today. I overheard you say something to mom."_

_"__You were listening to our conversation?" her mother turned to her._

_"__No, I just heard him say we were going out today."_

_Her father glared at her. She really got him mad now. "What did I tell you about listening to other people's conversations?"_

_"__That it's rude. I'm sorry dad."_

_He stood up, "Don't be! You're always in everyone else's business!" Now he was shouting._

_Divina had enough. She stood up, "Why are you yelling at me? I just asked-"_

_She let out a scream as her father slapped her across the face, hard._

_The two boys that were watching widened their eyes and looked at each other._

_"__No wonder why Tink brought us here. This girl has had enough trouble." The brunette spoke._

_The two looked through the window to see Divina holding her cheek, tearing up. Her cheek was starting to get a bruise._

_Divina ran up to her room as her mother yelled, "And stay there, you ungrateful child!"_

Divina held in her tears and looked down, unaware that from the rooftop, two small boys were watching her.

"Tink was right about one thing. She does get hit, a lot." The boy with dark hair and a long feather earring said to the boy beside him.

"Yeah, the way her dad slapped her." The other boy shook his head. This boy has blonde hair, but his outfit consisted of nineteenth century fashion.

"When do we bring her to Rufio?"

"Tink said soon."

That was when the two boys left, mysteriously. No one saw them come or leave.

Divina didn't want to live like this. She looked at her closet. She got angry. Her parents would abuse her, and then buy her things to make up for it. She has enough clothes and shoes to last her a life time. She was thinking of getting rid of a lot of it anyways. Half of the clothes and shoes weren't her style. She looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Divina, it's your father." The man's voice was heard from the other side. "May I come in?"

_No, you can't you monster. I hate you. _She knew that if she said that, she'd get hit harder than she did earlier. "Yes, you may."

Her father opened the door and came in. He walked over and sat next to her on her bed. "I'm sorry for what I did at breakfast."

Divina faked a smile. "It's okay, daddy." She wished she could punch him in the face, but she held against it.

The man frowned, "No it isn't. Your mother and I would like to take you to get those shoes you wanted. What were they called again?"

"Sperry top siders."

"Yes, those preppy looking shoes."

"Okay, when will we go?"

"After lunch."

"I'll be ready."

Her fake father nodded, smiled and walked out of her room, leaving her all alone.

"You mean you and my fake mother." She spat to herself. She rolled her eyes and got up. It is eleven in the morning and she has been sulking on her bed for three hours. She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and walked out with a robe tied around her waist.

She looked into her closet, wondering what to wear. She checked the weather on her phone, 70 degrees. She sighed. It was summer and it was not as hot where she lived, but she wasn't complaining.

She decided on a dark purple skater skirt. She slipped into it and decided on a white crop top. She put on a statement necklace and put on her black Doc Martens.

She walked over to her makeup vanity and put on concealer to cover the bruises on her face. She then put on foundation, powder, mascara and eyeliner. She brushed her long dark hair and put it in a high ponytail. She put on cupcake statement earrings to finish off her look.

"Divina, lunch is ready!" Her mother hollered from downstairs.

"Coming mother." She yelled, walking out of her room. _"I hate her so much. Her cooking sucks too."_

The girl sat down and looked at the sandwich in front of her. She started to eat it greedily. She didn't finish her breakfast because her father hit her, but she wasn't going to complain. She can't tell the social worker because her parents said if she did, she'd have a beating of a life time.

"Your father and I are taking you to get your shoes."

"I know, he told me."

The girl's mother narrowed her eyes, "Don't pull anything. If you do, I'll be the one hitting you. Got that?"

"Yes, mommy." She wanted to slap her mom across the face, but she kept her cool and finished her sandwich.

"I'm going to get ready. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

Her mother smiled, for once. "Good. You learn. I'm going upstairs quick. Stay here." Then her mother went upstairs and left Divina all by herself.

"It's a shame they don't burn witches anymore." Divina mumbled to herself and took a bit from her sandwich.

She knew the only reason why she wasn't protesting is because she wanted the shoes. But the main reason is because she doesn't want to get hit again. She already has enough bruises on her face. That's where she usually gets hit, the face.

Divina had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned to the window and walked over to it, but saw nothing. She was right about one thing, she was being watched. But the boys were sneaky, so even if she wanted to know who was watching her, she wouldn't.

"Divina, what are you doing?" she whipped around and saw her father standing at the doorway.

"Oh, nothing dad. I thought I saw something."

"Well, you're mother will be ready soon. Get in the car."

Divina put her bowl in the sink, and washed it. She sped upstairs and got her cell phone, and headphones. She walked downstairs into the garage and went into the back seat of the car, and plugged in her headphones. She started listening to her music.

She remembered the first day she met her parents.

_"__Come on, Divina!" Her social worker Louise opened the car door._

_"__I don't want to."_

_"__Divina, you're going to a family that wants to love and take care of you!"_

_The girl sighed, "Oh, alright. Fine."_

_The two went up to the front door. Divina admired the house and the neighborhood. Her house was marble with a black roof. There were big windows in the middle and smaller ones surrounding them._

_Louise knocked on the door and a woman in her thirties answered._

_"__Hi!" she said cheerfully. Divina could tell that the woman was faking it. The woman probably didn't want her here. But if she didn't want a child, then why did she sign up for one? The woman turned to the girl, "You must be Divina."_

_Divina stared at her with suspicion. She didn't like her._

_"__Divina, manners!" Louise scolded and turned to the woman, "I'm sorry, she can be cranky sometimes."_

_"__Oh, it's okay. I understand." The lady smiled. She turned to Divina again, "My name is Ruth."_

_Divina looked at the woman. She was Filipino of course, but didn't use a Filipino name. This is America, after all._

_"__Nice to meet you." Divina said blandly. She could tell the woman wasn't nice. And that smile she gave was truly a fake. She gets vibes about bad people, and she could tell Ruth was one._

_"__Well Divina, I have to go. I'll be back every month or so to check up on you, so don't miss me too much." Louise turned to Ruth, "Have fun."_

_Ruth waved at Louise who drove off. Divina walked into the house and looked around. It was too fancy for her liking._

_"__Listen here," Ruth began and Divina turned to her. "I can tell you can figure out a person before knowing them."_

_"__What's it to you?" Divina rose a brow. This lady is full of herself._

_"__I don't like your attitude."_

_"__I didn't like the smile you gave me earlier. I can tell you faked it."_

_The lady smirked, "I did. You are smart. My husband wants a kid, but I don't. You are here to be taught good discipline and work."_

_Divina rose a brow, "What, you think I have no discipline?" She snorted._

_Ruth glared at her, "On the contrary, kids do what they want, so they don't have much. Maybe you'll learn something. Watch your mouth before you end up like our last child. Poor Rick, he was so sweet, but an animal."_

_Divina glared at her. _

_"__Now off with you. Unpack and get to work." Ruth shooed._

_Divina stomped up the stairs mumbling to herself._

_"__Oh, by the way," She turned behind her and saw Ruth at the bottom of the staircase, "If you tell anyone about us, you'll be in deep trouble. Got it?"_

_"__What can you do? Just curious."_

_Ruth smirked, "We are alcoholics, and we hit our kids. Don't think we won't hit you because we will."_

_Divina gasped, "Then why did you adopt me?"_

_"__Kids these days don't have discipline. But you won't be one of those kids. Now get upstairs."_

_Divina felt steam come out of her ears. This was going to be a long, painful life for her._

Divina's parents came into the car and they drove off to the outlet mall twenty minutes away.

As they were driving, Divina thought about the dream that she had last night. It was a dream about her going to Neverland. Instead of Peter Pan being there, there was a boy with spiky hair, and he wore red and black.

She has been having dreams like that for a couple of months now, and she had the feeling that something was going to happen soon, but she didn't know what. She thought that she was just imagining things and being paranoid.

"Is something bothering you, Divina?" Ruth asked her.

Divina looked up, "No, I was just in my own world."

Ruth nodded and turned to look out the passenger window herself.

_"__Wow, the witch cares. She won't be like that when I do something I'm not "supposed" to do." _

They parked and got out of the car and walked off to the shoe store. They were unaware that the same two boys were following them.

"What type of shoes is she getting again?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. But Tink told us to tell her every detail."

"I think they are called Sperry's."

Divina and her parents walked through the mall, looking for a store that sells Sperry Top Siders. Divina was in her own world, thinking about the dreams she has been having. She remembers going to Neverland and meeting some guy with dark, spiky hair. She knows that his name starts with an 'R', but she can't remember it.

She looked up and to her left was a store that had Sperry's displayed at the window.

"Mom, dad, over there!" She got their attention by pointing to the store.

"Hm, they are nice looking shoes." Ruth, her mother said.

_"__She agrees with me on something, for once." _

"Yes, better than I imagined." The father, Babaylan nodded his head.

The three of them walked into the store as the two boys following them leaned on the window outside and peeked in.

Divina walked up to the window, not seeing the two boys and saw medium brown Sperry's. They were the color she wanted. Below was a shelf of shoe boxes, and she started to search for the color and her shoe size. She needed a size six, but it fit her 5'2 and a half frame.

"Do you need any help?"

Divina looked up and saw a long blonde haired woman looking down at her. She was wearing a uniform and noticed the woman has green eyes. The lady was beautiful and looked no older than twenty.

"No, I'm okay. I already know what I am looking for. But thank you."

The blonde lady smiled, "Well, my name is Christina. Let me know if you need anything, okay sweetheart?"

Divina grinned at her, "I'll let you know. Thanks."

"Hey Don't Ask, that blonde chick is hot!" Ace grinned at his friend, looking at Christina through the window.

"Ace, we aren't here to pick up dates." Don't Ask scolded his friend. He leaned back against the window. For the first time, he saw Divina with a real smile on her face. He thought she had a nice smile and she would be perfect for Rufio.

Divina found her shoe size and tried on the shoes.

"Do they fit?" Ruth asked her.

"Yeah, they're fine." Divina walked around in them.

"Well then, let's go." Ruth crossed her arms. "I have things to do."

_"__No, you just don't like it when I'm happy, Witch."_ Divina scoffed to herself.

They went up to the front desk and her father paid for the shoes.

"Have a nice day." The cashier put the bag down and handed them a coupon. "This coupon gives you thirty percent off your next purchase. It's valid throughout this week and all of next week." He handed it to Babaylan.

"We'll consider it." The aggressive man nodded.

Divina took the bag and they headed toward the exit.

"Thank you for the shoes." Divina actually meant that thank you.

Babaylan nodded and smiled for the first time in a while. "You're welcome."

The two boys noticed the trio coming and walked to the other side of the hall. When the three walked out of the shoe store, Divina feeling guilty. She knew the only reason why thy bought the shoes was because they felt bad about what happened earlier. She looked at her medium brown Sperry's.

As she looked up, she saw two boys looking at her. One has dark hair gelled back, and dark eyes. He had a feather earring in his ear. The other had blonde hair and wore out of fashion clothing. They looked around eleven or twelve. She rose an eyebrow at them, shrugged, and walked off with her parents.

"Ace, this isn't good." The dark haired boy turned to his friend, "She saw us."

"Don't ask, relax. She has no idea who we are."

"That's true. But what happened to the bruises on her face?"

"Girls cover everything up with something called make up." Ace replied, seeing the weird looks the two were getting.

"Come on, we have to go back and tell Tink everything we saw." Don't Ask also noticed the stares. And with that, the two boys left.

Divina and her parents got into their car and drove back home. She wondered about a few things. The first thing she thought about was her dreams. The girl was confused about them, considering she never met the boy in her dreams. But the thing she also wondered about who those two boys were, and why they dressed weird.


	3. The last beating

**CHAPTER 3: THE LAST BEATING**

A few days have passed since Divina got her Sperry's, and three days since she has been hit by her parents. She was laying on her bed, thinking about her friends and how her parents won't let her see them. They told her they were going to Hawaii, but they lied. It was too late to tell her friends they weren't going because school had already ended. Not to mention that her parents won't let her call them.

She sat up on her bed, thinking about running away. She thought about it before, but she now knows that she has to leave or worse things will happen.

She got off her bed and pulled out a suitcase from underneath it. She went into her closet and looked at her clothes. She's had a third of it since seventh or eighth grade, mostly because she stayed the same height. The orphanage doesn't buy children clothing, so she kept them. She now has a chance to throw it out.

…

Back at the lost boys' hideout, Ace and Don't Ask were telling Tink everything they saw, and heard. The three were sitting in a circle.

"Her parents hit her?" Tink looked like she was thinking about something. It was weird because she spotted Divina's bruises and had the two spy on her family. It must have been worse than she thought.

"Yeah, they hit her so hard she had a big bruise on her cheek." Don't ask explained. "Actually, she had bruises all over her face."

"She covered it with something called make-up." Ace added.

Tink nodded, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, she got new shoes. Sperry's I think they are called." Ace remembered.

"Sperry Top siders. That's what they're called." Don't Ask snapped two of his fingers.

Tink smiled, "Good job boys. Well done. There is only one more thing we need to do."

"What is that?" Ace asked, "We already spied on her."

Tink laughed. She stretched her legs from where she was sitting. The two boys were staring at her. She handed them a small container of fairy dust. "Take this and sprinkle it on her."

"Oh right, we forgot the fairy dust." Don't Ask felt stupid.

"How do we put it on her without her noticing us?"

Tink thought for a moment, "You'll need to figure it out. I have a suggestion you can use, but you might come up with something up. When she's sleeping, you can sprinkle it on her."

Ace and Don't Ask nodded.

"You two should go back and see what they're doing. Something could be happening."

"Alright, let's go Don't Ask." The two boys got up and flew back to Divina's house.

…

Divina went through the last of her old t-shirts and threw most of them out. She had one of the garbage bags a third full. She pulled out her old logo sweatshirts and threw them into the bag. She remembered when logoed everything was in. Now it is corny and she had no idea why she wore it, but everyone did so she can't complain.

"She's got a lot of clothes." Ace took a bite from his apple. "She's got more clothes than the wealthy had back when I was living."

"Yeah, but it seems like she's throwing it out. She's got big garbage bags on the floor."

"That means less for us to carry when we take her to Neverland."

After about an hour and a half of going through old shirts, jeans, shoes, and sweaters, she was done. She has almost three garbage bags full. Two bags were filled with clothes, the other bag was filled with other stuff that she had and didn't want anymore.

She looked at her closet. She had some of her old clothes, but not all of it. She looked at all the collared shirts, flannels, denim jackets, bomber jackets, shirts, skirts, and everything else she had. She had as much as any other teenage girl, but she knew she couldn't take all of it. She decided to take her favorite pieces with her.

When she started to pack her pants, skirts, and shorts, she heard a noise from the roof. She stopped what she was doing and turned around. Don't ask went to punch Ace for pushing him, but they saw that Divina was walking to her window. They quickly and quietly went further to the top of the roof.

"Who's there?" Divina looked out her window.

She turned to her right. To the right of the window was part of the roof going downward. She would sit up there when she was upset or to think about things. She thought she was imagining things and went back to packing.

"Nice going Ace, she almost saw us."

"Hey, you made me drop my apple!"

"It was by accident."

Divina packed started to pack shirts, undergarments, accessories, shoes, and other necessities that she would need. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she had to go somewhere. She was thinking about going to a friends, but they would tell her parents. She isn't risking that chance. She closed up her suitcase and leaned it against the wall. She tied up the three garbage bags full of clothes and other stuff.

She finished and then looked at the window again. She knew she wasn't imagining things when she heard noises. She decided to go and see what the noise was. She walked over to the window and looked down. There on the ground, she saw a half-eaten red apple.

Without her knowing, Ace and Don't Ask saw her come near the window and they back up further again so they could still see her, but so she couldn't see them.

Her eyes narrowed a bit. Now she had the feeling that someone was onto her. At first, she thought that it was her being paranoid, but now she just had a feeling. The apple wasn't there a few hours ago, and she knows that her neighbors weren't outside. The neighbor's next door's son was allergic to apples, so they couldn't have any apples in the house.

She knew someone wouldn't just walk into their yard and throw away and apple on the ground.

She thought back to a few days ago when she saw those two young boys staring at her. She didn't know why, but the two just stood there, staring right at her, not doing anything. When she looked at them, they looked like they were up to something but she ignored it.

"Those boys," She said to herself.

"Ace, she's onto us." Don't ask whispered very quietly.

"Shhh," Ace shushed his friend.

She turned around when there was a knock at her door. "Divina, dinner will be ready soon." Ruth said from the other side.

"Alright mom." Divina rolled her eyes.

Ruth opened the door. "What are you doing?" Divina caught her looking at the filled garbage bags.

"Oh, I was just throwing away old clothes, shoes, and other stuff I don't want."

Ruth smiled, "Wow, there's a lot. We could have a yard sale."

Divina gave her a look, "No, I'm giving this to charity."

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

Divina turned around and walked away from the window.

"Why is your suitcase out?"

"Oh, I was going to move it into my closet since I have more space." Divina lied.

Ruth nodded, "Very well. I will take your bags with me tomorrow to the orphanage."

"Okay. Thank you mom."

"Well, you might as well go downstairs. Your father will be done any minute."

Divina took one last look at the window walked out of her room. When she was gone, Ruth looked at the suitcase and opened it up. She gasped. She saw Divina's clothes in it. Ruth narrowed her eyes, knowing that Divina was thinking of leaving.

She didn't know what to think. All she thought was that Divina was going to run away like their last child Rick. But the thing is, Rick didn't run away, he is somewhere where a person would never guess.

Ruth closed up the suitcase and walked down the stairs.

"This isn't good." Don't Ask shook his head. "She realized that Divina is thinking of leaving."

"Yeah, I know. I hope we're almost done. I'm getting bored." Ace laid down with his eyes closed.

"Try finding the hot blonde girl."

Ace nudged him, "Hey, you have to admit, she was hot."

"She isn't my type, but whatever."

Ruth sat down at the table and looked at the pizza pie in front of her. She took a piece and looked at Divina who was taking a bite out of her own.

"So Divina, you say that you are moving your suitcase into your closet." Ruth was starting trouble, as usual.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I saw clothes in it."

Divina narrowed her eyes. She was sick of Ruth going through her things and trying to get her into trouble. She stood up, "Who said you can go through my things?"

"I was just looking."

"Oh yeah? You say to me to mind my business. So why can't you mind yours?" Divina was starting to raise her voice.

"Don't raise your voice at your mother." Babaylan pointed a finger at her.

"I am! There's nothing you can do about it!"

Ace and Don't Ask stared at her wide eyed.

"Wow, Rufio will like her." Don't ask said to Ace.

"He'll like her a lot." Ace agreed. "It's like another version of him."

"Rufio ain't that bad."

"He can be when he's angry."

"You're going to respect us!" Ruth stood up, "Whether you like it or not."

"I don't care anymore! I'm leaving!" Divina shouted and she stomped up the stairs.

"Don't you turn away from your mother and me missy!"

"I just did!" Divina snapped.

Ruth gasped, "Oh dear lord, she is out of control!"

Don't Ask is looking through the window. "Ace, I think this is our qu." He hollered to his friend who was at Divina's window.

"What do you mean?"

"Divina's losing it. They're going upstairs!" Don't ask looked and saw that they were gone. He ran over to Ace. They saw Divina slam her door open and take a hold of her suitcase.

Her father grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving. That's what."

"You're staying here!" Ruth growled.

Divina turned to her, "No I'm not. Apparently you never wanted me here. You even told me that when I came. You both hate me, and I hate the both of you too!"

"Oh yeah?" Ruth glared at her.

"Yeah. Oh and by the way Ruth, you're cooking sucks!"

Ace and Don't Ask quietly snickered at Ruth's comment.

Her father slapped her across the face again, "Don't talk to me like that."

"Stop hitting me you monster!" Divina swung at her father and he held onto his face. Divina glared at her mother.

Ruth went to slap her, but Divina shoved her out of her room and locked the door.

Ruth was banging on the door, "Let me in you ungrateful child!"

"Say what you want, I'm not listening!" Divina covered her ears with her hands.

Ace and Don't Ask were watching in awe. They never knew Divina could be so angry. But then again, they've only seen her for a couple of days, so they didn't exactly know what she was capable of. Her father got up and grabbed her arm.

"You're so disrespectful!"

"Only because you treat me like I'm an animal!"

Babaylan took his belt off and walked toward her. Divina backed up toward her bed. Her father was glaring at her, his hand clenching onto his belt, hard.

Ruth was banging on the door still and her father had her cornered. She had two options, attack her dad or go through the door. She decided the door. She sped to the door, but her dad grabbed her.

She couldn't get out of his grasp on her arm. His grip tightened and she knew a bruise would form. Then again, when didn't she have a bruise on her body?

"You ungrateful witch! I'll show you abuse!"

"Dad, stop it!" She pleaded. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No you don't!" She shouted. "I can't believe that I have to live this life. If my parents were alive, I'd be living with them, happily. I hate you!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I hate you too!" And with that, he hit her on the right side of the head with the belt. She let out a loud scream and fell backward toward her bed.

"This is our chance." Ace started climbing from the slanted piece of the window. Don't ask followed.

Divina's father stared at her.

He was about to hit her again, but he looked at Ace and Don't Ask who were climbing into the room.

"Who are you two?" He looked at the two boys. He noticed that they dressed out of fashion.

Ace smirked, "We are accomplices."

"For who?"

"For child protection services." Don't Ask fibbed.

"Aren't you a little young?" Babaylan mocked.

"Hey, finding out information is what we do best. We do it without people noticing." Ace crossed his arms.

"You're spies?"

"You could say that." Don't ask shrugged.

Babaylan narrowed his eyes at the two. "You two aren't taking my daughter."

"First, she hates you; she even said so a few minutes ago. Second of all, we will. What are you going to do about it?" Don't ask challenged the man.

Babaylan snarled, and went to grab Don't Ask, but the boy knocked him to the floor. He punched him in the face and Ace kicked the man. Babaylan groaned in defeat and closed his eyes.

With her vision starting to blur, Divina saw her dad get knocked to the floor. The weird part was that she saw nothing. That's how blurry it was. She then felt a hand on her arm. She looked and saw that the boy has blonde hair.

Ace looked at Divina who had a wound on the right side of her head. He grabbed a rag from his pocket and put it to her head. "She's bleeding. We have to get her to Neverland before her wound gets infected."

_"__Neverland? Did he just day Neverland? I think my father hit me too hard." _Divina thought to herself. But the boys touch felt very real to her.

"Come on, we have to take her now." Ace turned to his friend.

She didn't know what was going on. She tried to talk, but she couldn't say anything. Her throat hurt. After a few seconds of pure shock, her voice came back. "Who are you?" She managed to say.

Ace caught her worry, "Relax, we won't hurt you." Divina's vision was still blurry. She could only see his hair is blonde and that he is wearing a top hat.

She saw another boy walked up to her and kneeled down next to the blonde, "Divina, you'll be safe now."

Divina thought she was losing it. "This can't be real." She mumbled.

"It is Divina," She saw Don't Ask smile. She noticed that he has dark hair.

"Where's the fairy dust?" Ace asked Don't Ask.

"It's in my pocket."

"Hand it to me." Ace stretched out his hand

_'__I must be hallucinating.'_ She then closed her eyes and blacked out.

Don't ask took out a small box of fairy dust and handed it to Ace. Don't Ask wrapped her in a blanket. After that, Ace sprinkled fairy dust on Divina, and she floated in the air.

Ace grabbed one side of her blanket. "Let's go." Don't Ask grabbed her suit case and they flew off with her into the sky, to bring her to Neverland. They both knew that she'd be better off with them.

They know that Neverland makes people forget, so once Divina is in Neverland, she will slowly forget who her parents are.

They flew to the star at the right and saw a familiar ocean, pirate ship, and many other hideouts.

The two boys went off to the direction of their hideout with an unconscious Divina, and her suitcase. They had another girl besides Tinkerbell. They couldn't wait to help her and give her to Tink.

They flew and they flew, seeing their hideout. They went toward it and landed, feeling proud and happy that they did their job and saved Divina's life.


	4. The Pinky swear

**CHAPTER 4: THE PINKY SWEAR**

Divina felt something soft underneath her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was dark out. She felt a sting on her head where Babaylan hit her.

She moved her head away and turned to see a boy sitting behind her on a stool, with a stitch in his hand. He stared at her.

The boy wore black with red accents. Black ripped skinny jeans with red tights underneath, red suede boots, a black crop top that showed a little skin, and a sleeveless leather jacket. He had a bone necklace on and wore a black and red feather earring on his left ear. He had one black thick bracelet on each wrist and on the right side, he has a tiny pouch that was empty. He has a necklace of sharp like objects and one of a locket type thing. He is at least 5'5, but his mowhauk made him look a few inches taller. He has tanned skin and dark eyes. Possibly Filipino.

She didn't know why, but he looked familiar to her for some reason. But she thinks he's cute.

He went back to stitching her cut and she moved his hands away and tried to sit up. The boy wrapped an arm around her and gently laid her back down.

Divina felt scared. She didn't know where she was. She thought she was dreaming and that she was going to wake up and get hit again. It didn't feel like a dream to her, and it wasn't.

"Don't worry, you're safe." He caught her worry.

The boy whose name she didn't know starting stitching her cut again and she moaned in pain, holding onto the cut. This caused him to stop what he was doing. He moved her hand away.

"I have to do this. If I don't, your wound will get infected."

Divina gave in and as he was stitching her cut again, she felt tired again and fell asleep.

She doesn't know how long she's been out for, but she heard voices around her. Divina let out a groan and tried to open her eyes, but failed.

"She's awake." A familiar voice answered, "Go and get Rufio."

That voice seemed very familiar to her. She's heard it somewhere, but where?

The other person in the room left and it was silent. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't open her eyes. After about a minute, she got her eyes open and they adjusted. She saw her surroundings. It looked like a treehouse. She was in a big room, laying down on a loft. Across from the loft was a bed. There was a dresser, a desk, and a wall with a sword laying on a shelf. The floor was grass and the walls were bark from the tree.

She turned and saw a blonde boy in a top hat staring down at her. He had his right hand on her arm.

She stared at him. It took her a few seconds, but then she recognized him. "Hey, weren't you at the mall a few days ago? You and some other boy were looking at me."

He smiled at her, "Yeah; that was me."

She rose a brow, "Why am I here?"

"After your father hit you, Don't Ask and I brought you here."

"Don't Ask? Was he the other boy with you?"

"Yup, that's him."

"So, you've been following me?" Divina questioned the boy, but it was more of a statement.

"A little. Don't ask and I are apprentices for Tinkerbell. The two of us were sent by her to spy on you. We only watched you for a few days and brought you here before anything else happened."

"So, do you pick random people or do you bring everyone?"

"Funny that you ask. We don't get to every kid. The only people we get to are the ones that Tinkerbell spots. She can only spot some kids, not all."

"Wow, she is real. Neverland is real."

"Yeah, it is. No one believes it. They won't know either because the kids that are brought here never leave."

"So, I guess I won't age then."

"You stay the same age and height as long as you are here."

Divina sighed, "I'm always going to be short."

Ace smiled, "You aren't that short. I've seen shorter."

The both of them laughed. Ace realized that Divina was easy to talk to.

Divina tried so sit up, but the boy stopped her. "It's better if you lay down. Trust me."

She nodded and laid back down, feeling the pain on the right side of her head. She touched her head and felt four stitches. Then she remembered waking up to some boy stitching her cut. Now she knew she wasn't dreaming.

The door opened and she saw the boy that stitched her cut and a boy with dark hair. Divina recognized the boy. He was with Ace at the mall. She guessed he was Don't Ask.

"How are you feeling?" The boy her aged asked her.

"I'm fine. But my head hurts, a lot."

"It'll be better in a few days."

"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Rufio."

Rufio! She now recognized him. He was the boy from her dreams. She liked that name, but she thought it was unusual, especially for a boy. But the name fit him.

She turned to the other boy, "You must be Don't Ask."

Don't Ask smiled, "That's me."

Divina looked around and noticed that there were a few openings in the wall, but they weren't windows. She tried looking out through one on the other side of the wall. It looked like she was in some type of fort.

"Well, I have to get back and watch the rest." Rufio turned to the boys, "Ace, Don't Ask, keep an eye on her."

"Alright Rufio." Don't ask saluted. And with that, Rufio left.

That was when Divina noticed something. She thought that Peter Pan was supposed to be in charge of the lost boys. These boys were different than the original lost boys. Instead, Rufio seemed like he was in charge.

"Wait a minute, Peter Pan is supposed to be here."

Ace sighed, "Do you know the story of Peter Pan and Wendy?"

"Of course. Peter finds Wendy sleeping in her bedroom and falls in love with her. He takes her brother and her to Neverland, but she leaves because she doesn't want to forget her parents. She also didn't want her parents to forget her."

"Even after she left, he still loved her, but he refused to grow up. Wendy eventually got married, and Peter was upset." Ace explained.

"Love hurts."

"He would visit her, but the time is different from here and the real world. She got older every time he saw her. It got to the point where she was too old to go with him. That's when he fell in love with her granddaughter, Moira. Peter left Neverland to be with Moira a long time ago. He left Rufio in charge." Don't Ask finished

"Aw, that's so sad."

"I know. He left us for a girl." Don't ask scoffed.

"But where are the other lost boys?"

"They're outside." Don't Ask looked at her with a rose brow, confused.

"No, I mean the ones that Peter Pan had. Nibs, Slightly, Tootles."

"Oh, those lost boys." Don't Ask chuckled, embarrassed. "When Peter Pan left Rufio in charge, more and more lost boys came to Neverland."

"They knew that they had to grow up eventually and when Wendy was going back home, they wanted to go with her. Peter brought more boys, and then he left. " Ace took over.

Divina looked at the two sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I won't be leaving."

Ace looked at her, "You won't?"

"Never. I'm here for a reason, aren't I?"

Don't Ask smiled, "Yeah, we brought you here because Tink thought it would be better for you."

Ace held out his pinky, "Do you promise Rufio, the other lost boys, and me that you won't ever leave to grow up?"

Divina smiled and took his pinky in hers, "I promise." They both pink swore.

Ace and Don't Ask smiled and gave her a hug. They knew Divina could be trusted, and they both knew well that they would like having her around.

"Show me around." Divina said as the trio broke from their hug.

"Rufio said its better if you stay in bed for a couple of days." Ace stopped her.

"Well, then tell me what it's like living here."

"For starters, all grownups are pirates." Don't Ask replied as someone came in.

The boy looked about five or six. He has brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

"Aw, who's this little guy?" Divina wondered.

"That's Too Small." Ace answered.

"Hi Too small. You're so cute!" Divina squealed. Too small smiled at her as she picked him up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I could be better." The little boy looked at her, "Are you going to leave like Wendy and Peter Pan did?"

Divina shook her head, "Never. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart. Isn't that why they call it Neverland?" Divina took her finger and made a cross over her heart, showing her word.

The three boys smiled.

"So, are you like our mom?" Too small asked her.

"I don't know yet. I have no idea if I am ready to be one."

"You seem like you'd be a good parent." Don't ask complimented, "Rufio's kind of like our dad. The others here might think of you as a mom."

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, what do you guys do for fun?" Divina looked out the window, seeing that it was raining.

"Well, when it raining outside, we play cards."

Divina grinned, "Any of you guys know how to play Uno?"

They all nodded and Don't Ask went to Rufio's desk and got the cards. Too small and Ace were next to Divina while Don't Ask sat between the other two.

"Okay, who goes first?" Don't ask questioned.

"I do." Ace smiled and sat up straight. Divina giggled.

"That's no fair Ace. You always want to go first."

"I do not."

Divina whistled which startled the two older boys.

"How do you do that?" Too small asked.

Divina smiled at him, "I'll teach you when I have time." She turned to the two boys, "When I played with my friends, the youngest went first. Since Too Small is the youngest, he goes first."

The four were chatting and laughing. Divina liked having the boys around, and the boys liked having her. For the first time in a while, Divina felt happy. And she didn't have a fake smile, she had a real one. For the first time in a long time, she felt loved.


	5. Their first kiss went a little like this

**CHAPTER 5:** **THEIR FIRST KISS WENT A LITTLE LIKE THIS**

A few days passed and Divina's head didn't hurt anymore. In fact, her wound is a lot better. To her advantage, her memory of her parents were slowly going away, but she didn't realize it yet. She still couldn't believe that Neverland existed and that she was here. At first, she thought it was all a dream, but now she's convinced that it's real.

Divina woke up five minutes ago. She was laying on the futon, still waking up when Rufio came into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, actually. Could you show me around?"

Rufio smiled and put out his hand. "Take my hand."

Divina took his hand and he helped her up. She stretched as Rufio stared at her face.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No. Your bruises are gone." He smiled,

"Huh?" She touched her face, "Wait, you made my bruises go away? How did you manage to do that?" she asks a lot of questions sometimes.

Rufio held up the locket around his neck, "In this locket is a potion that can heal anyone and anything. It can heal them if they are on the bridge of death."

Divina looked at the locket and touched it, "Wow, that's amazing! Where do you get it?"

"Well, it's only in Neverland if that's what you're asking. Tiger Lily lives not too far from here. The Indians make medicine and stuff like that."

Divina stared at the locket in awe. Rufio turned pink a little, but it went unnoticed. "What's the plant called?"

"I don't know the exact name since I don't make it. I think it's called a fire daisy."

Divina laughed, "Wow, a daisy that has healing powers. I wish the real world had that."

"The real world's advancements are different to Neverland's. They are advanced equally, but they have different ways of healing people."

Divina stared at Rufio, "How do you use it?"

"When a person is injured or sick, they drink it. It could take a while to heal them, depending on how sick or hurt they are. In your case, when you came here a week ago, it took five to six days for your bruises to go away."

"Wait, I've been here for a week? How long have I been out for?"

"You've been unconscious for about four to five days."

Divina looked confused. She knew she was hit hard, but she didn't know her father hit her that bad. "My parents, they must be worried sick."

Rufio chuckled, "Don't worry, Ace and Don't Ask went back. The police are looking for you. Though, many are starting to think your parents are crazy."

"They are crazy. They deserve everything that will be done to them."

Rufio chuckled, "Come on. Forget about your parents. You live here now and you need to know where everything is."

"Show me the way!"

The two walked out of the bedroom and Divina got a good look at where she is now living. She started at it in amazement.

It was not only a tree, it was a gigantic fort. The huge tree was at the side, surrounded by other tall, but smaller trees. They're were wooden bridges connecting each tree to the next. Each side of the fort had a different season.

One small section was all snowing, and another was raining. Each section had a different season which amazed Divina. There was a light wooden pathway with a metal lining attached to it, like the ones in a train station. And below was a huge pavement and many rooms connected together with vines, ladders and boardwalks. There was plants and vines and everything. The ground was covered with dry dirt, wooden pathways, concrete, and leaves.

"This is amazing! Did you build this all by yourself?"

"Peter Pan had it built when he was still here. When he left, the lost boys and I added a lot more detail to it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Divina squealed. She's never seen anything so creative in her entire life.

"Alright, all up here are the bedrooms. The smaller boys and you sleep closer to me. We are higher up to be safe from Hook. I am with them so that they are safe."

"Where do I sleep?"

"We'll get to that later." Rufio stalled. He wants her in his room, but he doesn't know how she'll react to it. That was when a lost boy the same height as Rufio came up to them. He looked at Divina and said, "So, this is the lost girl?"

Rufio nodded, "Divina, this is Rick."

Divina stared at him wide eyed. She recognized him from a photo at her house.

"Did you have parents before you came here?"

The boy laughed, "Of course. Everyone has parents."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean, did you have parents that were abusive?"

He stared at her, "Yes, I did…."

"We're they're names Ruth and Babaylan?"

He gasped, "How did you know?"

"They were my parents too! Ruth told me that she got rid of you."

Rick shook his head, "Ace and Don't Ask brought me here a while ago, just like they did to you."

"Did they hit you all the time too? I was always getting hit. It wasn't anything new."

"I know. You were covered in bruises. You had it worse. I had injuries, but not as bad as you." Rick looked at her sympathetically, "But hey, Ace and Don't Ask say people think they're crazy."

"How so?"

"Babaylan said that two boys dressed in Victorian fashion came with fairy dust and carried you away!" Rick bursted out laughing and pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye. "He is right though. It's too bad no one will believe him."

The trio laughed.

"Well, I have to get going. Dinner's almost ready. Nice meeting you, Divina."

"You too Rick."

Rick walked off and Rufio turned to Divina. "Come on, we have a lot to see."

He took her by the hand and showed her everything. He showed her the basketball court. There was a wall that had graffiti of a crossed out Hook, pirates all over it, and a rainbow. The names of everyone in the gigantic treehouse was on one wall. Rufio picked up a purple spray can and handed it to Divina. "Write your name."

"Me?"

Rufio smiled, "Of course, silly. You're one of us now."

Divina smiled and took off the cap. In her neatest handwriting, she spray painted her name next to Rufio's. When she was done, the cap was put back on and she put the spray paint on the floor.

"Congratulations. You are the first official lost girl!"

Divina turned to Rufio, "Doesn't Wendy have that title? She was a mother."

Rufio laughed, "Not exactly. She didn't sign that wall. Plus, she left after about a week."

"How about Tiger Lily?"

Rufio shook his head, "She's an Indian. She already has a title."

Divina nodded, showing that she understood. She then followed Rufio to the winter part of the fort and she saw a clear view of everything. In front of her was a view of the beautiful, clear, blue ocean. There were mountain tops, other forts from the distance, and a pirate ship.

"Who are in those other forts?"

Rufio pointed to the right. "That's where the Native Indians are." Then he pointed five miles away from Hook's pirate ship, "That's where the mermaids are. And if you go East of where the mermaids are, there is a population of fairies."

"Wow, there are more people here than I thought."

Rufio smirked, "Yes, Neverland is a lot bigger than people think."

"Are there a lot of pirates?"

"A lot? There's at least two hundred of them. They have their own community. Though, they're not all boys. They have a small population of prostitutes. You know, the girls that wear showy dresses and too much makeup. But the dresses are actually very long."

Divina giggled. Rufio was definitely her type, and she liked him more and more each minute. "Have you even seen them?"

"Of course. They must spend at least two hours on their makeup a day. Either that or Hook likes fake, old, ugly women."

The two bursted out laughing. They stopped when they smelt food from the distance.

"Dinner's ready." Rufio took her hand and turned to her, "Before we eat, use your imagination. Think of a food and it will be there. Be creative."

Divina didn't understand what Rufio meant by that, but she just followed him to the dining room. It was a long table that fit the whole room. Underneath the floor was a huge kitchen. The lost boys were passing around plates, utensils, and pots of food onto the table. Divina looked and saw that a majority of the boys were sitting down, chatting and laughing their heads off.

She saw an empty space next to Thud Butt and took a seat next to him,

Thud turned to her, "So Divina, how do you like it here?"

"I like it a lot."

"You're the first lost girl we've had. It's an honor."

Rufio came along and sat between them. He put his hands together and everyone followed. In a soft voice, he said, "everybody say grace."

"GRACE" Then they all dug in. Divina was confused. She didn't see any food on the table.

Rufio glanced at her, and then she remembered what he said to her. She then closed her eyes and imagined cookies and pizza. When she opened her eyes, she gasped in excitement and licked her lips. In front of her was a pizza and a thing of cookies. She dug in right away and took a sip of the Shirley temple that she imagined.

She turned and saw Ace and Don't Ask arguing about something. They weren't exactly arguing, Ace was just trying to take a piece of the cake on Don't Asks plate.

"Get your own!" Don't ask gave Ace an annoyed look.

"I'd rather take yours."

Thud laughed and turned to Divina, "They always do that. It's nothing new. It is quite interesting to watch."

"Hey, it shows something. It shows they're friends."

Thud stared at her, "Friends? They're best friends! Though, they're arguments are hilarious! But they aren't really fighting, they just treat each other like brothers."

Divina chuckled, "Hey I have a question about Peter Pan."

"What is it?"

"Well, isn't there a legend that a brave person will come from the real world and help him beat Hook for good?"

"Yup. There is."

"Is it Rufio?"

Thud stared at her, "Nope. The legend says a brave boy or girl that will come from the real world when the time is right. Rufio may seem life the legend, but he isn't. He came way after Peter took off Hook's hand. In fact, when he came, Peter left after a while to the real world, leaving Rufio in charge. That's when he became interested in fighting."

Divina nodded. The legend was pretty cool, but it just didn't make sense. Someone here has to be the swords person, but who?

…

After dinner, the lost boys were getting ready for bed while Divina and Rufio were sitting on a cliff, looking at the view in front of them.

"Good night Neverland!" Too small was heard from the distance. He blew out his light and laid down.

Rufio chuckled, "He says that every night."

"Ha, he's a cutie."

"Oh, and I'm not?" Rufio made a puppy face which caused Divina to laugh.

"You are cute Rufio!"

Rufio looked at her and took her hands in his, "Can you promise me something?"

Divina started to blush. "What is it?"

"You'll never leave me."

Divina smiled, "Only if you promise that you'll never leave me."

Rufio smirked, noticing that she was using his words against him. "Don't worry, I promise."

"I promise that I won't leave you."

Rufio smiled and came a little closer. Divina's heart raced. She didn't know what to do. She decided to go with what her heart said and she moved in closer to Rufio.

"I'm happy you're here." Rufio blushed.

"Me too. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Rufio smiled, "It was Tink that found you."

"Yes, but you let her bring me here. Not only that, you stitched my wound. If you didn't it could have gotten infected and I could have died."

"It was no problem. That's one thing I do best."

Divina grinned. Rufio may be a bad boy, but he's actually sweet and easy to get along with. She thought he was going to be all serious and bossy, but he's quite the opposite.

"Have you ever fallen in love Divina?"

Divina turned to him, "What?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"I was once before. But I am in love now."

She saw a hint of jealousy in the skunk headed boy, "Who?"

She decided to tease him. She shrugged, "Hm, I don't know. He's nice, caring, and easy to get along with. He is insanely cute and has nice muscles."

Rufio stared at her. He felt angry and jealousy.

"_Who could this guy be?" _

Divina put her index finger to her chin, making it seem like she was thinking, "Oh yeah, he also takes a lot or responsibility and maybe takes long to get ready in the morning, but he looks good."

"Who is this guy?" Rufio looked at her. Divina saw a lot of jealousy.

"Oh my goodness Rufio, it's you, silly!"

Rufio smiled, "I think you're beautiful."

"Really? Do you mean that from the bottom of your heart?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

And with that, the two love bird pressed their lips against each other's, both feeling sparks come out of them against their fast beating hearts. They both pulled away, smiling. They both felt something they haven't in a long time. Love.


	6. A talk about bonding

**CHAPTER 6: A TALK ABOUT BONDING**

Eve clashed her sword with another girl. Her light brown hair was wet. Her green eyes were concentrating on her opponent, Cecile. Cecile was a friend of hers that she fenced against daily. They were both two of the best fencers in their school and they have to keep that title.

Cecile went to strike her from above, but Eve quickly reacted. She moved away and struck from behind.

"I win." Eve smirked.

Cecile panted and took off her helmet, "I can't. You're too good Eve."

Eve bowed, "Nationalists honor."

The two shook hands and sat at the water bench while the coach was getting two boys ready to fence each other.

Eve, also known as Evelyn, has loved fencing and martial arts for as long as she could remember. She has light brown hair, green eyes, peach skin, and a button nose. She stands at 5'3 and gets straight A's at school.

Her best friend Cecile has blonde hair, brown eyes, peach skin, and is the same height as Eve.

"How's Wendy?" Cecile questioned.

"She's great. Peter and the kids are visiting for Christmas break, like every year."

Cecile scoffed, "I'm surprised. Didn't you say Peter is a busy lawyer that is always working and on call?"

Eve took a sip of water from her water bottle, "Yup, but he never misses coming to visit Wendy. Plus, Jack and my brother Alex are pretty close. They talk on the phone all the time."

Alex is Eve's younger brother. He is ten years old, the same as Jack Banning. They became best friends because they both love and play the same sport, Baseball. The difference is, Eve's dad goes to games, and Peter doesn't.

"It's too bad I can't come over."

"I know, I wish you could."

"My dad's coming, that's why I can't come. I don't want him there. I can't forgive him after what he did to my mom."

"Cecile, you're going to have to deal with him being there."

Cecile sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jack and Maggie barely see their dad. Heck, I barely even to talk to the guy."

Cecile smiled, "Well, they have a dad. My dad doesn't really help my mom with anything."

"Does he keep promises?"

"Yes, of course."

"Peter doesn't."

Cecile frowned, "This is going to be a problem."

Eve nodded in agreement. She turned her head and saw her mom at the doorway. "Cecile, I have to go. My mom's here."

Cecile hugged her best friend. "Bye. Have a good Christmas break."

Eve smiled, "You too. Say hello to your mom for me, and be nice to your dad."

"Oh come on."

"No exceptions."

"I'll try. I'm not promising anything."

Eve hugged her friend. She took her things and walked off to her mom. They went into the car and drove off back to their house. People would describe them as upper class because the neighborhood they live in has huge houses. The houses are more modern, but at least one hundred years old.

"Peter and the kids are coming in two days." Her mother, Cassidy started the conversation.

Eve looked up, "Wait, what? I thought they were coming for Christmas break, like every year."

"They are coming up. Wendy's hospital is opening up and she wants them there."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"That's not the only reason. Peter is always busy, so Moira called Wendy and me up saying they are coming up early. She wants Peter to relax and spend time with the family."

Eve scoffed, "No offense mom, but the man is barely home. He doesn't see his family either."

"That's why Moira wants to come up early."

"Please, Peter will probably get calls and do taxes, like every year. Heck, I've known the man my whole life and I barely know him."

"Well, now you two can bond."

"What would I have in common with an old man?"

"You'd be surprised."

Eve stared at her mom. Her mom was right. A lot of people have stuff in common, more than they think. "What would I talk to a man about?"

"Think of something. Moira and I don't want it awkward this year."

Eve silently groaned and slid into her seat. She didn't hate Peter, but she didn't like him that much either. The many was always busy. Being busy is good and it shows that you are a hard worker and like doing what you do, but he was busy all day. He never spent time with his wife or kids. Jack knew what was going on, but Maggie is six and is still too young to understand.

Her mom, Emily pulled up into the driveway and turned off the car. They walked inside the house to see Alex on the couch laughing and talking on the phone.

"Alex, who are you talking too?" Eve questioned, sitting next to her younger brother.

"I'm talking to Jack….Oh no Jack, its Eve….He says hi." Alex turned to his sister.

"Hi Jack!" Eve cheered, giving a wave.

"He says he can't wait to see you."

"Aw, I can't wait to see him either. How's Maggie?"

"She asked how Maggie is….He said she's in a play. It's Peter Pan, and she's the lead role."

Eve smiled, "Well, I have things to do. Later you two." With that, she walked upstairs, took a shower and got into her pajamas.

She sat on her bed, opened up her laptop and started to watch YouTube Guru's when she got a text message. She looked at her phone and saw that it was an unknown number. She looked at the text and it read,

"**You are the chosen one."**

Eve stared at it, thinking it was a prank.

"**What kind of joke is this?" **She texted.

The person answered right away, **"Why would this be a joke?"**

She gasped and dropped her phone. Whoever this person was, they were scaring her.

"**Who is this?" **She questioned.

"**You'll see very soon."**

Eve was now scared. She figured it was some kid joking around.

She kept looking at the messages. It was scary to her, but it meant nothing. Or did it? What did the person mean by the chosen one? How did they get her number? She decided to forget about it.

"Eve, dinner!" Cassidy shouted from downstairs.

"Coming mom," Eve closed her laptop and took one last look at her cell phone, and then walked out of her room.

At the dinner table was meatloaf and vegetables. As the four were eating, Cassidy began to talk again.

"Alex, Eve, do you two remember what I told you about Peter?"

"Yes, mom." They both replied.

"You said that they are coming up early and to bond with him." Eve repeated her mother's words.

Cassidy frowned, "I am very serious about this. Moira and the kids are losing a father and a husband. He's too busy, and we have to bond with him more."

"How can we mom?" Alex rose his light brown eyebrow, "He barely talks to us. He's always busy with work, even up here when he's far away from America."

"Just try, please."

"He wasn't always this busy." George, the father stepped in, "It happened when Maggie was born."

"So, he was never busy?" Eve rose her left eyebrow as she took a sip of her soda.

"He was, just not as much as he is now. Please, I've been friends with the man for a long time. Heck, we grew up together. Moira and he decided to move to America. I barely hear from him anymore." George took a bite of his meatloaf.

Alex sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll talk to him, but I'm not telling him about my personal life."

"No one said you had too." Cassidy turned to her youngest.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean school and that type of stuff."

"Alex, it's not like he'll have time to hear what we have to say. He'll be on call." Eve snorted and her brother snickered.

"If you are going to bond with him, he will need to know that type of stuff." Cassidy pointed out.

"He will ask." George added.

"Will he care?" Eve asked.

George shot his daughter a look, "Why wouldn't he care?"

"Because every time he's somewhere or someone is telling him something, he gets a call from work and leaves."

"It isn't entirely his fault." George defended his friend.

"It kind of is, George." His wife turned to him, "Peter could call in sick, or he could take a vacation off."

"I know Cassidy. It's just that even if I tried to talk to him about it, he wouldn't do anything. I'm pretty sure that his wife had discussed it with him."

"That's what happens when you're really good at your job." Alex sighed, taking a bite out of his food.

Cassidy looked at her family, "Maybe this time he won't have calls. Wendy told me that she is making some new rules."

"What type of rules?" Eve questioned.

"It's not really my place to tell. She didn't tell me. But I think it was to do with Peter working so much."

"It's about time a change happened." Alex spoke, "Maybe this time while where all telling stories, he won't have to pay taxes, bills, or take calls."

"That's why Moira is coming up early. Also because Wend is opening up a hospital for orphans." George reminded.

"Kids, even though Peter will most likely be busy with bills and his job, please talk to him. At least get to know him a little more."

"Fine."

It's not that Eve and Alex don't want to talk to Peter, they know he won't have time to listen because he's so busy all the time.

...

Later on that night, Eve was getting ready for bed. She couldn't stop thinking about a lot of things. First was about Peter and her mom's bonding speech. The second things were the text messages she got. She'ss hoping that it was a prank. She worries a lot, but the messages didn't make any sense to her. What did the person mean by the chosen one?

Eve turned off her lamp light and fell asleep with all those thoughts and questions in her head, not knowing what the unknown person meant by those messages.


	7. Broken Promises

**CHAPTER 7: BROKEN PROMISES**

In America, the Banning family were at Maggie and Jack's school, watching Maggie's play.

A boy maybe in the third or fourth grade was sitting on the floor, crying. The setting showed a bedroom at night time.

"Little boy, why are you crying?" Maggie asked the boy that was pretending to be Peter Pan.

The boy sprung up, seeing that he woke Maggie up. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick. Besides, I wasn't crying."

"I shall sew it on for you my little man. It may hurt a little." Maggie volunteered.

The boy smiled at her, "What is your name?"

"My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling. What's yours?"

"Why, I'm Peter Pan!"

"Oh, she's just wonderful." Moira whispered to her husband Peter and son Jack.

"Yeah, she's stealing the show." Jack added.

"She's great." Peter agreed.

"I think it is very sweet of you. I shall give you a kiss, if you'd like." Maggie was heard from her family on the stage.

The boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Don't you know what a kiss is, Peter Pan?"

"I shall, when you give one to me."

The crowd laughed.

Maggie handed the boy a gold, bullet like object. The boy took it and looked at her, "Now I shall give you a kiss."

Some people laughed while the rest awed when Maggie stood on a chair with her lips puckered up. The boy handed Maggie back the kiss she gave him. Jack was silently laughing to himself. He thought his sister was doing great.

The boy faced the audience, "I don't ever want to become a man. Yuck!"

This got everyone laughing. Then the chorus started singing when Peter's phone rang. Moira and Jack gave Peter disappointed faces. They couldn't believe that he was getting a call during Maggie's play. Though, they shouldn't be surprised, he was always getting calls.

"Hello? Yes, I'm at my daughter's play." Peter sunk into his seat a little bit. "I can't. I am going on a plane to England with my family tomorrow. Wendy is opening up her own hospital and Moira wants us to go early."

Jack and Moira were watching the play as Peter answered his boss's questions, "She's opening up a children's hospital for orphaned children."

Moira and Jack kept glancing at Peter.

"Alright, I'll be there at 9 A.M."

Jack turned to his father, "Dad, my baseball game. You promised."

Peter talked into the phone, "Look, it's my son's big and final game." He then turned to his son and whispered, "My word is my bond."

Jack turned away from his father and had an annoyed look on his face. He kind of doubted his father coming. He didn't keep his promises as much as he used too.

He looked down at his Baseball and glove that he brought with him. He wasn't sure that his father was going to show up, but he hoped the man would.

…

The next day was Jack's big game. His team was up and Jack didn't see his father. His mom and sister were sitting at the bleachers.

They got three strikes, so they switched teams. The crowd was cheering and he heard his mom and sister cheering for him. Jack ran over to outer field and crouched, waiting for the other team to hit.

Moira sighed, not seeing her husband. "Where's your father?"

Maggie stuffed her hotdog in her mouth, "He said he'd be here. He promised."

"But he isn't here sweetheart." Moira sighed. She knew her husband wouldn't make the game.

…

Back at Peter's job, he was asking one of his workers to go and tape his son's game for him. He knew he was most likely not going to make it, but he had to work or else he would be fired. Breaking his promise wasn't what he wanted, and he feels guilty for it, but it is what it is.

"_They'll understand. Won't they?" _ He kind of doubted his question. He knew his son would be mad at him.

A bunch of lawyers were right behind him chatting away while he was thinking of two things, Wendy's hospital and his son's last game.

…

Back at the game, Moira was still wondering where her husband was when the person at bat hit the ball. Jack moved backward and stuck out his glove, and caught it. This caused the other team to have three strikes and for Jack's team to be up at bat.

In the audience, the people were cheering. A man walked up to Moira, "Which is your son?" He hollered over the cheering people.

"The one over there!"

"Thank you!" The man started taping the game.

Moira had an annoyed look. She knew Peter wouldn't make it.

Jack was looking all around and saw a man taping the game. His dad broke the promise. He turned to his coach.

"Jack, don't look at me! Look ahead!" His coach ordered. Jack turned around, trying not to cry.

With his teammates cheering him on and the other team shaking their heads, he missed the ball and got a strike because he couldn't stop thinking about the promise his dad broke.

The other team was chanting a song about their team since they won. Jack walked off to his mom and sister.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry your father didn't keep his word."

Jack looked at his mom, sulking, "Can we just go home?"

Moira frowned and the trio walked off as the man from the office left in his own car.

"Why didn't daddy make it, mom?" Maggie asked.

"Because he's too busy. That's what." Jack answered for his sister.

"I'm sorry Jack." Maggie went to hug him, but he moved away from her and got into the van.

"Don't worry about Jack honey, he's just upset."

"Is he upset with me?"

"No sweetheart, he's upset that your dad didn't show up, like he promised."

Maggie nodded and hopped into the car and Moira drove off, more annoyed with Peter than she's ever been.

…

A few hours after the game, Peter got out of his own car and saw that the field was empty. He knew that the game lasted hours ago and that he didn't keep his promise.

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble now." He scolded himself and scratched the back of his head. And with that, he got back into his car and drove home.

When he entered his house, he was expecting Jack and Maggie to run up to him, but they were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he saw his wife.

"Peter Banning," Her voice sounded agitated and hoarse. She walked over to him and in an annoyed voice, she added, "Let's have a little talk."

He gulped, knowing that he was in for it now.

"Alright, dear." He sighed. This was going to be a long Christmas break, at least for him.


End file.
